Nanny of the Year
by LCMarvel
Summary: Small one-shots in the same universe as my multi-chapter story, The Stolen Weapons, about Sally Jackson raising both her son, Percy, and the famous actor, Tristan McLean's daughter, Piper. Basically, the marvelous misadventures of two young demigods and a mother. Can be read as stand-alone.
1. Chapter 1

The Stolen Weapons

Mini Chapter

The Start of An Amazing Ability

A/N: This little story was originally posted as chapter "2.5" in my story The Stolen Weapons as a filler chapter, but I don't think it has a place there anymore, so I took the liberty of revising and adding a little bit to the drabble so I could post it on its own. You don't really need to be familiar with my other story to read this, but just know that Sally works for Tristan as Piper's caretaker, Piper and Percy are still demigods of Aphrodite and Poseidon respectively and they're about four years old in this story meaning Sally just barely began her job. I don't own Mr. Riordan's story and thank the gods for that. Enjoy~

* * *

Sally Jackson, nanny and housekeeper to famous actor Tristan McLean, looked around the living room and allowed herself to breath out a large sigh of relief. After several long hours of cleaning and scrubbing her arms off, she was finally done. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her arm as she collapsed to on the couch, absorbing in the peaceful atmosphere of the quiet penthouse.

Wait. _Quiet?_ Sally took care of two hyperactive four year olds, the house wasn't supposed to be _quiet_.

Yet it was. Even as Sally strained her ears to hear any semblance of noise, she was still met with silence.

That was when the panic set in. Thousands of terrible scenarios of the monsters Poseidon warned her of flashed in her mind in an instant.

"Piper! Percy! Kids!" She yelled, racing up the stairs.

The first room in sight was the playroom, and Sally didn't hesitate to barge in. Her eyes quickly scanned the room only to see that it was just as clean as she left it that morning, and that was probably more unnerving than anything else.

The adjacent room was her son's, and again Sally didn't bother to knock on the door as she opened it. There were some toys here and there but no children in sight.

Next to Percy's room was Piper's, so again, not even trying to be polite, Sally swung the door open. At first the nanny didn't even see the kids; instead, she noticed the brightly colored powder that stained the white carpet with a deep sense of dread. When she did notice the kids though, Sally hardly stopped the burst of laughter that wanted to escape.

Taking advantage of the fact that neither child seemed to notice her presence, Sally slowly and quietly backed out of the room. She tip toed as silently as she could to her room where on the dresser sat an innocent disposable camera. There was still space for about two more photos and Sally knew exactly what to do with that extra film.

Much to the woman's joy, the two kids were still in the same position they were before Sally left. There was a soft smile on Sally's face as she readied the camera. Through the lense Sally saw her son, the child of the mighty sea god, Poseidon, with bright red lipstick smeared all over his lips, electric blue eyeshadow adorning his eyelids (and eyebrows…), bright pink blush all over his cheeks, and crooked fake eyelashes. To top it off, he was wearing a light blue dress with a small "Cinderella" emblem on the front, in his hair were hot pink extensions that poked out at random spots and a sparkly tiara sat proudly on top of his head.

Behind Percy sat the culprit of it all who was still contently braiding her playmate's hair. As soon as the _click_ of the camera went off, Piper's snapped up to where Sally was standing at the door, but, much to Sally's surprise, Percy hardly seemed to notice.

"Ms. Sally!" Piper greeted enthusiastically, "Does he look pretty?" She asked, admiring the handy work she did on Percy.

"Oh, uhm, well…" Sally trailed off, "Well, I suppose you both needed baths anyways." She said, choosing her words carefully.

"You don't like it?" Piper pouted.

"No, I like it a lot, you did a great job, sweetie." Sally complimented, suppressing a wince, "Maybe next time though, you should dress up one of your dolls?" The nanny suggested.

"Buh he let me!" Piper argued, "All I did was ask…" even as the young girl thought ' _maybe I was kinda pushy, but he still said I could though'_

"Well, either way, it's still bath time. Come on you two." Sally said reaching for Piper's hand and picking up Percy who seemed as though he just woke up. She off handedly considered asking Poseidon about their son's weird behavior but decided to just brush it off.

"Mommy?" Percy asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"Why am I a princess?"

* * *

A/N: I'll leave this as 'complete' but I may add more one-shots one day about these two growing up together because I think it's really adorable 3 Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Nanny of the Year

Ch. 2

Nap Time

A/N: Long time no see. Uhm, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, so I decided what better way to do so than to write a nice lil one-shot. Super fluffy about Piper and Percy not wanting to nap just yet. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter of The Stolen Weapons up soon, but with summer assignments, I promise nothing. Enjoy! (Also, I don't own the series, obviously)

* * *

It was about a quarter to one o'clock, they had just finished their lunch, and now it was time for the kids to settle into their daily nap, just like everyday went.

"Okay, kiddos, let's head upstairs now." Sally said as she picked up their mostly empty plates from the table.

"Mommy," Percy's voice sounded cautious and Sally immediately knew he was going to ask for something, "Disney Channel's gonna show The Lil' Mermaid and me and Piper wanted to watch it…"

Sally looked between the two of them and quickly regretted that decision. Both children had incredibly huge, watery eyes that did all the begging for them. Sally didn't stand a chance.

"Pretty please, Ms. Sally, we've never seen it before." And that was the final blow to nanny's resolve before she found herself reluctantly agreeing.

"Okay, okay, but nap time right after the movie then."

"Thank you, mommy!"

"Thank you, Ms. Sally!"

"You're both very welcome. Better hurry or the movie will start without you." She couldn't help but smile at the two's eagerness.

"Can we have popcorn?"

"Yeah! We can't watch a movie without popcorn!"

Sally hummed, "We'll see… You both just had lunch after all."

"Aw please, Ms. Sally?"

"Pretty please, mommy?"

"Go on now, the movie's about to start." She shook her head at their antics as the duo hurriedly fled the dining room, giggling madly the whole way to the den.

About twenty minutes into their movie, Sally finished cleaning up the kitchen and dining room and decided to give the kids a little treat. They had been behaving relatively well for the past few days (they were even making their beds in the morning all on their own now) so some popcorn wouldn't hurt.

It only took seven minutes for Sally to have the popcorn popped (close to perfection, she might add- hardly any kernels left at all and nothing burnt) and into a large bowl for the two to share.

Entering the den, Sally couldn't help but smile at the sight the two made, curled up on the couch together with a blanket draped over them, eyes captivated by a seagull talking to the mute princess on the television. She had half a mind to run and get her camera before they shifted, but stopped herself before the popcorn got cold.

"Hey there, you two. How's the movie going?" Sally made sure to wait until a commercial break as to not interrupt their movie.

"Ursula is a meanie!" Piper answered first.

"Why wouldn't Ariel wanna be a mermaid anymore?" Percy added.

Sally smiled, "That she is, Piper, and I'm not too sure Percy, I guess she just likes our stuff up here. But what I do know is that I have popcorn!" The nanny announced, holding the bowl up for all to see and shaking it around lightly to spike enthusiasm.

The kids cheered happily as she placed the container in between them, on top of the blanket and handed them each a juice pouch.

"Alright, have fun, kiddos."

"Thank you!" They said in unison as the movie started back up.

OQOQOQOQO

"Noooo, you just got some!"

"Nuh uh! That was like five minutes ago!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

Was the argument Sally walked in on as the credits to The Little Mermaid rolled on the TV screen.

"You're hogging the blanket too!"

"No m'not!"

"Yeah you are!"

"No m'not!"

"Yeah you are!"

"No m'not!"

"Yeah you are!"

Sally waited until the game of tug-o-war started to intervene, "Hey, hey, hey. What's going on here?" She put her hands on her hips to make sure they knew she meant business.

Fingers were pointed immediately, "Percy was eating all the popcorn! And then he was hoggin' all the blanket too!"

"Yeah, well Piper kept tryin' to sing all the songs, but she doesn't even know 'em!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

Sally signed internally. She brought this upon herself. Popcorn and juice instead of a nap? What on Earth was she thinking. It was like "Taking Care of Kids 101" to make sure naps happened. And substituting it with sugary snacks? Oh gods, she was definitely going to get fired. "Okay, it's okay." Sally made sure her voice was soft, "Come on, let's get to bed and then you can both have your own blankets."

"No!" Piper extended the 'o' as far as she could while Percy whined, "Dun' wanna nap."

"It'll be for a lil bit only, don't worry. Come on before your beds get lonely. They'll think you don't like them anymore." Sally tried.

"Dun wanna." Percy said again, firmly, Piper folded her arms and nodded in agreement, both of them wearing adorable pouts.

"But," Sally lengthened the word out in a sing-song voice, "the sooner you take a nap, the sooner you'll be awake, and the sooner we can go to the park."

The only warning Sally was given was the quick exchange of a sly look before her two charges took off running. "Percy? Piper?" She called, running after them.

In response, she was given two loud giggles that she was quick to follow, but by the time she got there, they were already in a different spot. Their "game" of hide and go seek continued like that for about ten minutes before Sally finally caught the two.

"Got cha!" Sally said, leaning in to tickle the two who giggled even louder in response, "Come on now, mommy wins this round."

"Yes, mommy."

"Yes, Ms. Sally." The two said in unison again, each holding one of her hands as they walked to the bedrooms, smiles still present on everyone's face.

"Can you read us a story?"

"Pretty please? With sugar on top?"

Sally couldn't deny eyes like those, especially not four of them, so she agreed and they walked to her room where a bookshelf sat proudly and her queen sized bed waited.

"Okay, you two chose a book, and I'll be right back with blankets."

True to her word, she was back in only a few minutes with two different blankets draped on either arm, however, the kids weren't having such an easy time.

"We read _The Rainbow Fish_ last time." Piper complained.

"But we read _Fancy Nancy_ the time before." Percy countered.

"I don't wanna read _The Rainbow Fish_ again."

"Well I dun wanna read _Fancy Nancy_ either."

"Have you two decided on a book?" Sally asked, knowing the answer already.

"Percy always wants to read _The Rainbow Fish_!"

"Piper always chooses _Fancy Nancy_!"

"Fine. We can read _Eloise_ then."

"No," Percy's dragged out the vowel, his voice raising in pitch a bit.

"You never like the book I chose!" As Piper's eyes started to water, Sally stepped in.

"Why don't you two go get comfy on the bed, and I'll go ahead and chose a book," when they didn't budge and Percy looked ready to counter her idea, she asked, "You both trust me, right?"

She waited until the duo nodded to hand them their blankets. She gave them another moment to get on the bed before turning around to take a look at the assortment of books. Smiling to herself, she pulled one out from the shelf and walked over to the bed. The kids made space for her in the middle and got cozy next to her in a way that allowed them to see the pages of the book after she sat down.

" _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie…_ " Sally started.

* * *

Tristan McLean's newest film would be coming out in only a fortnight, so getting away from Hollywood was going to be nearly impossible for the next month (at least) with photo ops, interviews, red carpet events and everything in between, but somehow here he was. It was a last second, spur of the moment decision to hop on the soonest non-stop plane from LAX to New York, but he did it, and about five hours later, he was in the elevator, going up to his penthouse apartment where his daughter lived.

It had been far too long since he stepped foot in his own home, but it still looked the same as he remembered it. He smiled a little at Sally's uncanny cleaning abilities- he would've never guessed that two kids lived in the house.

Speaking of which, it was a little more quiet than he expected it to be. Nervous and expecting the worse (maybe his action and suspense movies were getting to him a little), he cautiously made his way up the stairs and to the bedrooms. First he checked Piper's bedroom only to find it empty, repeating the process with Percy's bedroom, the playroom and even the bathroom.

For a brief moment he worried that they were out for the day and he made his quick, surprise trip for nothing, but then he noticed Sally's slightly ajar door and decided to be thorough. The actor carefully opened the door, feeling slight guilt at invading Sally's personal space. However, his guilt immediately faded at the sight of the two children curled up on either side of the motherly woman who held them close with a forgotten book open and resting on her stomach that rose with each calm breath. All three of them looked so peaceful, he didn't have it in him to ruin their comfort. Noticing a camera on the nightstand, Tristan couldn't help but pick it up and snap a photograph...or two...or three just to make sure he got a good one.

It was moments like this that let Tristan McLean rest easy at night, regardless of being across the country from his daughter. He knew she was in good hands with Sally Jackson.

* * *

A/N: Feel free to PM or review if you have any suggestions or requests about future stories regarding Piper and/or Percy from the ages 0-12 with (or without) Sally and/or Tristan, and I'll try my best fulfill it (I hope I did okay with Tristan, not for granted)! Until next time, good bye!


End file.
